Kurustani
Kurustani Dark angels "I only do what the power tells me to and it it’s the power that decides who lives or dies. The power guides my steps and tells me where to go what to do and how to best rectify a given situation" A highly trained warrior elite known as the Kurustani, and their roles are kind of like the Double-Os that MI-6 uses, combination job descriptions being both Intelligence and Extra-Legal Law Enforcement. Beyond the pale of what is commonly thought of as police work, They not only investigate and solve crimes but are authorized to solve problems in the field by acting as Judge, Jury and Executioner on certain select bad guys. Understand that in their age the rules of international conduct have broken down completely, and it takes extraordinary measures to curb the activities of the bad guys, stuff that would take too long to process through the bureaucratic layers of an ordinary criminal justice system. Kurustani---or "Death Angels," if you will---perform sanctioned kills with the goal of protecting society and preserving social order against the type of rotten bastards who might normally slip through the cracks of the justice system, both domestically and beyond the borders of the various nations within their Alliance. The group is called death's legionnaires. Power It has no real name though it’s been called allot of things in different cultures and mythologies. It might be called divine will but in reality it’s not a tool or in the service of any one god or demiurge. The power is the spirit of life itself, the phoenix force of existence. Call it the force if you will or the mystical will of the cosmos the force of creation and harmony that seeks to unify all things. The power is life to me and it gives me the strength i need to carry out my mission. The power makes one all but infallible. One literally cannot act against the best interest of ordinary people and the innocent. you can only react to bad vibes of social predators, because the power limits their choices strictly to those who pose the greatest danger to the harmony of society. the power will not let them strike against an innocent person, nor act in a way that would compromise the free will and liberty of ordinary citizens. the power can only react to punish evil never to promote it. I hunt vermin and exterminate parasites who prey upon others, As it says in the corrected version of the original Torah, 'Thou Shalt Not Suffer a POISONER to Live,' which is not a 'Witch' as in the standard American translated text. Witches have been slandered for years because of that Church- inverted misinterpretation. The kurustani go after the really bad people, the ones who poison society, the social chameleons who pretend to be one thing while hiding their inward corruption." They’re not after the small fish, the common thieves and high-level vipers who infest the corporate and private worlds of government and big business, they’re strictly after the people who do the most harm to any civilization, the ones who are pushing this world towards the edge of total Amageddon, the real bad guys, the ones who have all the power to ruin the lives of others and who use that power without thought of the long-term consequences, either to themselves or to others." They are not out to bring an end to all evil, corruption and injustice, just the parts that they can affect and make better. They have no intention of subverting the free will of the vast majority of people, who are at liberty to make as many mistakes as they want with their lives. They are only after the opportunists who prey upon the naïve trust of others, the liars and deceivers who manipulate people into acting against their own best interests, those who preach noble intentions while practicing subversion and corruption." They don’t define those terms they only do as the Power tells them to act, and it's the Power that shalou-ahl A fight is like any war where you have to use strategy and tactics, and making them up on the spot is half of what it takes to outwit your opponent. Stand back and watch for an opening, and when it comes let the other guy make the first mistake. If you do it right it will be the last one needed to end the engagement. One blow precisely aimed is worth a thousand clumsy blows that go wide of their target. Never engage unless you feel confident that you are ready to exceed the defenses of your enemy, and always wait for the right time to make your move. Instinct in battle is the other half of what it takes to win Strategy should be thought about before hand, analysis is when you get into a fight, and all of that should be autonomic requiring little input from your higher logic circuits Instinct is a rapid-fire processing of all the data your mind can relate to and triggers those subconscious regions of the brain and body that are designed to process and react on a purely reflexive basis. When you have the technique down you can do it automatically, or even in your sleep if needful, and at no time will you be taken by surprise by an enemy no matter how sneaky or deceitful their methods. Harness your intuition and learn to trust it and I guarantee that a fight will be won before it's even gotten started." You don't need years to master this, You just need an instant to crystallize your training and turn it into a homogenous fighting system where the enemy has no chance at all to defeat you. Satori, the perfect integration of mind, body and spirit is all that you lack to be true warriors and defenders of the path of Life and Light itself. If you work with me I can show you how to achieve this as a goal, and once you have that mastered then the rest will be so easy that you will marvel that you never understood things that way before. A way to live that makes you a part of all living things, a defender of life against the Darkness of destruction. Thou shalt not suffer a Poisoner to live. Basically it's a commandment straight out of Leviticus, one of the very few that I take seriously as a guideline for existence. A Poisoner, you see, was much feared in the days when medicine was practices by herbalists, Alchemists and Apothecaries, and precisely mixing the ingredients of a potion was quite literally a matter of life or death to the patient. Understandably the same methods that could be used to cure the body of diseases could also be used to harm a healthy body, so this knowledge could be used for good or evil purposes, such as the crafting of poisons, which were a leading cause of death among the noble classes. A Poisoner is someone who deliberately seeks to inflict harm by whatever means is at their disposal, whether it's the spreading of lies, rumors and deliberate falsehoods in order to destroy the reputation of an opponent, or some other equally pernicious act of subversion. A cancer rotting the otherwise healthy body of society In cases where it involves extreme examples of avaricious excess the obvious remedy is to get rid of the cancer...and that is where I come along playing the surgeon who precisely aims at the source rather than the symptoms of a problem." That is not the way of the Shaloh Ahl, it never seeks the harm of another person...it merely reacts to the presence of a poisoner the way an anti-body reacts to a foreign object in the body. We do not harbor malice towards the carrier of the illness, only at the illness that is within him, the evil and corruption that infests his soul, and we remove him from the body by admittedly extreme methods. The Shaloe-Ahl Is the ultimate Martial Arts system…the total integration of Mind and Body with the essence of one’s Chi so that the will is channeled in a unified direction, bringing the total potential of the Warrior into play into a single focused point that can smash and destroy all obstacles and barriers. It is the deadliest of techniques, the ability to kill with a touch, to strike without missing and to find the weakest point in any opponent’s defenses. With it’s mastery a warrior can overcome a foe no matter how powerful or invincible he might seem…but it can only be learned by surrendering the will to the Power that Governs, to make one’s very soul into a weapon in the service of Fate, to do the bidding of the One and be an instrument of God’s holy vengeance. But to learn it two warriors must train in pairs, both of similar abilities and matching potential. They must become as one and unify their essence, to set aside all barriers and obstacles that cloud the ego and confuse the senses. The way to do this is to achieve a kind of symbiosis where one becomes an extension of the other. This is done through an act of sexual congress, a physical mergence of bodies that triggers a fusion of energies that multiplies one’s nature many times over. It is the most intense bonding process imaginable, and with it one warrior becomes a mirror image of the other, bonded in soul at a level that unites them forever in ties far deeper than blood sisters. Once achieved the power of Shaloe-Ahl unlocks the hidden recesses of the mind, body and spirit and allows a warrior to become the ultimate expression of herself, and then she is acknowledged as a Master who can go on to train others in a similar manner. Of course it’s not necessary that a teacher pair up with her student…it is in fact encouraged that two novices bond together while the teacher supervises and triggers the Change that comes from within them.” Category:Charecters Category:Style